KYUMIN : love the convoluted
by jihui137
Summary: KYUMIN : apapun yang di katakan orang lain , aku tidak peduli... siapa pun yang mengutukku , aku akan hanya akan melihatmu... meskipun aku terlahir kembali, aku akan tetap memilihmu ! :)


Cast : KYUMIN !

Yesung

EunHae

HanChul

And others

Genre : GS

Summary : apapun yang di katakan orang lain , aku tidak peduli... siapa pun yang mengutukku , aku akan hanya akan melihatmu... meskipun aku terlahir kembali, aku akan tetap memilihmu ! :)

"minnie-ah!" teriak seorang gadis berparas manis dari luar kelas sekolahnya

"wae?" jawab malas gadis bernama sungmin

"sekolah kita kedatangan artis,dia pindah ke sekolah ini!" ucap gadis bernama donghae

"siapa?"

"kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak riuh seluruh anak-anak di kelas minnie itu , saat seorang namja masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan mengedarkna pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas

"minnie-ah ! itu dia !" bisik donghae

"annyeong ! Yesung imnida , banggabta !" ucap santai namja bernama yesung itu yang di sambut dengan jeritan histeris para gadis di kelas.

Namja yang bernama yesung tadi pun memngambil posisi duduk di sebelah minnie.

"maaf, di situ ada orangya " ucap minnie

"ah..! kwincahana minnie-ah .. aku duduk di tempat lain saja ya ..." jawab donghae sambil terus melirik ke arah yesung.

"gomawo " ucap yesung

"shiro! Donghae-ah ! ini tempatmu, masih banyak tempat duduk yang kosong di kelas ini !" ucap minnie

Yesung yang mendengar itu pun terkejut dengan ucapan gadis imut ini

"minnie-ah ! neo waegeurae? " bisik donghae

"ah... kwinchana , aku akan pindah !"

Yesung pun beranjak dari kursi itu dan duduk di sebelah kursi minnie .

*istirahat

"sungmin-ah ! bukannya kamu fansnya yesung?" tanya donghae

"ne... tapi aku tidak suka orang mengambil tempat mu donghae-ah !"

"ck ! pabo! Itu lah kesempatanmu mendekati artis kesukaanmu"

"mau tanda tangan?" ucap sebuah suara

"nde?"

"aku akan memberikan tanda tangan dan pelukkan , asalkan aku boleh gabung sama kalian?" ucap suara itu yang tak lain adalah yesung si soloist terkenal .

"apa aku boleh?" ucap donghae

"hmmm... tentu saja " ucap yesung sambil tersenyum

"kalau kamu?" tanya yesung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah minnie

"aku tidak usah !" jawab minnie gugup

"oke baiklah , oh ya kita belum kenalan , aku yesung .." ucap yesung sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah minnie

"aku lee donghae" sambut donghae cepat

"aku lee sungmin"

"baiklah lee sungmin dan lee donghae ... banggabta" ucap yesung sambil mengacak-acak rambut minnie dan beranjak pergi

*home

"sudah pulang minnie-ah " tanya seorang wanita paruh baya sambil memegang sebuah sulaman kain wol di tangannya

"ne eommonim " jawab minnie manja

"apa dia sudah pulang eommonim?" tanya minnie

"apa kau merindukannya?" goda wanita paruh baya tersebut

"anieyo , minnie kan hanya bertanya "

"minnie-ah jangan lupa besok peringatan 1 tahun meninggalnya orang tua mu, jadi lebih baik kau tidak usah sekolah saja besok"

"nde? Anieyo eommonim, besok minnie akan ada tes ... besok sepulang sekolah minnie langsung kemakam mereka "

"baiklah kalau begitu ,bersihkan dirimu lalu makan ya.."

"ne eommonim " jawab minnie sambil beranjak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

*minnie POV*

Langkah kaki ku kuhentikan ketika aku melirik sebuah pintu di sudut sana , jangankan untuk bertemunya melihat pintunya saja aku sudah ngeri .

Ku hempaskan tubuh lelah ini di kasur pink minimalis ini dan kulemparkan ke sembarang tempat tasku

"hah.. setahun sudah kalian pergi " ucapku menatap bingkai foto kedua orang tuaku bersama gadis kecil di pangkuan mereka

"cheongmal peogeosippeo..." tangisku pecah , kupeluk bingkai foto tersebut dan meringkuk di atas kasur

*author POV*

Keesokkan paginya

"selamat pagi eommeonim aboniem " sapa minnie ketika sampai di meja makan

"selamat pagi sayang " balas wanita paruh baya yang bernama kim heechul.

"minnie-ah... sudah kami katakan untuk memanggil kami appa dan eomma , kamu sudah kami anggap seperti anak kami sendiri sejak kau lahir" ucap pria paruh bayah bernama hankyung

"choisungeyo appa eomma, aku masih belum terbiasa " jawab minnie sambil mendekati hanyung yang kini ia anggap sebagai appa-nya

"pagi ini kami akan langsung ke makam orang tua mu minnie,dan pastikan kamu menyusul kami di sana " ucap heechul sambil memberikan roti selai strawberry di piring minnie

"gamsahabnida eomma, kalian terlalu baik padaku, mungkin kalau kalian tidak ada setahun yang lalu, aku tidak tau mau jadi apa hidup ku saat ini"

"jangan seperti itu, kami dan keluargamu tumbuh bersama , kami juga berhutang banyak kepada orang tuamu" ucap hankyung sambil menggenggam tangan minnie yang duduk di sampingnya

"gomawo appa" ucap minnie sambil memeluk hankyung

*sekolah*

"annyeonghaseyo minnie-ah " sapa yesung

"oh.. annyeong yesung-ssi" jawab minnie

"mwo? Yesung-ssi?"

"waeyo?"

"kau memanggilku seakan aku orang asing! Panggil saja yesung !" ucap yesung sambil merangkul minnie

"mian, tapi terlalu banyak fansmu di sini, aku tak ingin jadi bulanan mereka !" ucap minnie sambil menepis tangan yesung

Jam pelajaran pun di mulai, dan pagi ini sekolah mengadakan tes uji coba untuk masuk kedalam perguruan tinggi .

"minnie-ah ... jurusan apa yang mau kau ambil ?" tanya donghae

"aku akan mengambil kedokteran " jawab minnie sambil tersenyum

"keurae? Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga mengambil jurusan kedokteran?" ujar yesung sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah minnie dan donghae.

"tapi ... bukan kah kamu seorang penyanyi dan aktor! Kenapa tidak ambil kesenian saja?" tanya donghae

"jadi penyanyi dan aktor itu hanya sementara donghae-ah.. aku ingin masa tuaku cemerlang" ucap yesung penuh semangat. Sungmin dan donghae hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah yesung.

Dan akhirnya ujian pun di mulai , donghae,sungmin dan yesung mengambil jurusan ilmu kedokteran di sebuah universitas ternama di korea selatan.

Setelah selesai ujian , mereka bertiga pun bergegas keluar dari ruangan .

"minnie-ah donghae-ah.. bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita bermain?" ajak yesung

"mianhae yesung-ssi ... hari ini aku tidak bisa , aku ada urusan ! mianhae " ucap minnie sambil meninggalkan yesung dan donghae yang masih berdiri di parkiran

"dia mau kemana? " tanya yesung

"hari ini hari peringatan setahun meninggalkanya orang tua minnie , tentu saja dia harus pergi... kajja kita jalan saja" ajak donghae

*minnie POV*

Ya tuhan aku terlambat satu jam , ini semua karna terlambatnya kedatangan kereta! Aish... aku merasa sangat tidak enak kepada eomma heechul dan appa hankyung, mereka pasti kesal meunggu begitu lama...

Sebuah pelastik berisi bunga dan sebotol air untuk pemakaman sudah ku persiapkan , kini aku harus jalan menyusuri bukit setapak, benar-benar lelah, namun udara disini sangat menyenangkan .

"sebentar lagi akan sampai...!' gumam ku sambil tersu berjalan yang berbukit ini .

*author POV*

Wajah pucat minnie di sertai cucuran keringat yang membasahi keningnya serta seragam sekolahnya, akhirnya minnie pun sampai di pemakaman orang tuanya , namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat seseorang berdiri di hadapan makan kedua orang tuanya dengan berpakaian rapih.

Minnie pun terkejut ketika ia tahu siapa orang yang berdiri di hadapan makam orang tuanya

"kyuhyun-ah..." panggil minnie. Namun kyuhyun hanya diam pasi sambil menatap ke arah makam

"kau tau , berapa lama aku menunggumu disini?" ucap namja tinggi bernama kyuhyun

"nde? Ah... mianhae, tadi ada masalah di stasiun kereta. Gomawo kau sudah datang kyuhyun-ah!" ucap minnie tersenyum sambil menaburkan bunga

"aku disni karna di suruh eomma untuk menunggumu, dan kau tau... aku bahkan mengingkari pertemuanku dengan seseorang hanya karna menunggu yeoja lamban sepertimu!" bentak kyuhyun

"kau jahat kyuhyun-ssi ! di hadapan orang tuaku , kau membentakku dan mengejekku!" ucap minnie sambil menangis.

Kyuhyun pun hanya diam dan pergi meninggalkan minnie yang masih menangis .

Minnie pun hanya melihat sedih makam kedua orang tuannya, kemudian minnie pun duduk bertumpu dengan dengkulnya sambil menggengam kedua tangannya lalu berdoa untuk kedua orang tuanya.

*home*

"kyuhyun-ah.. mana minnie ?" tanya heechul eomma

"molla?" jawab acuh kyuhyun

"kyuhyun-ah... eomma tanya kemana minnie?"

"dia ku tinggalkan di pemakaman !" jawab kyuhyun

"mwo? Bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkan calon istrimu kyuhyun-ah?" bentak heechul

"dia bukan calon istriku, bahkan aku tak menginginkannya kalau minnie sebagai isrtriku!" jawab kyuhyun dengan suara cukup keras.

"mworago? Calon istri?" ucap minnie shock yang kini tegak di ambang pintu

"minnie-ah!" panggil heechul

"eommeonim... apa maksudnya aku calon istri kyuhyun?" tanya minnie sambil menitikkan air mata.

"mianhae minnie-ah, seharusnya kami merahasiakan ini sampai kamu lulus sekolah" ucap heechul sambil memeluk minnie.

"ini tidak mungkin !" ucap minnie sambil belari ke dalam kamarnya

*kamar minnie

Pukul sudah menunjukkan waktu jam 11 malam , namun minnie tetap saja duduk di balkon kamarnya sambi memeluk kedua kakinya , minnie terus menghela nafas beratnya.

"jangan terlalu di fikirkan !" ucap sebuah suara

Minnie yang terkejut langsung mencar i suara tersebut, tenyata itu suara kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar di pagar balkon kamarnya, memang kamar minnie dan kyuhyun bersebelahan sehingga balkon mereka pun bersebelahan .

"tapi kyuhyun-ah..."

"kau tenang saja , kita tidak akan menikah ... aku mencintai orang lain , aku sudah ada wanita yang ingin kunikahkan nanti " potong kyuhyun

"Tapi pernikahan ini keinginan kedua orang tua kita, bagaimana kita bisa menolaknya?"

"cukup kita ikuti saja apa kata mereka , menikah lalu bercerai !" ucap kyuhyun enteng

"cho kyuhyun ! kau terlalu egois ! aku ingin merasakan kebahagian sebuah pernikahan..!"

"kalau begitu kita jangan menikah!" potong kyuhyun lagi sambil meninggalkan balkon kamarnya.

Minnie pun hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk kakinya, ia begitu merasa pukulan hebat tepat di jantungnya, hal ini terlalu menyakitkan bagi minie.

*pagi harinya

"selamat pagi minnie " sapa hankyung

"pagi appa... pagi eomma" jawab minnie sambil tersenyum

"ada apa dengan wajahmu... ?" tanya heechul sambil menangkup kedua pipi minnie

"ah... aku hanya kurang tidur saja semalam" ucap minnie

" kyuhyun-ah... sebaiknya kau antar minnie kesekolahnya" ucap hankyung kepada kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan menuruni tangga

"aku bisa berangkat sendiri, lagian aku masih bisa naik bus" ucap minnie

"sudah... kyuhyun kan calon suamimu, tidak salah jika ia mengantarmu sesekali" ucap heechul

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap minnie

"hati-hati di jalan " teriak heechul

*mobil

"mianhae kyuhyun-ah ...!" ucap minnie dengan suara parau

"mworago?"

"mianhae...karna kehadiranku , kehidupanmu rusak... "

"sudah terlambat untuk minta maaf , toh.. perkawinan itu akan terjadi juga!"

"kyuhyun-ah... apa kau benar-benar membenciku? Apa salahku padamu?" tanya minnie

"pernikahan itu! Karna pernikahan itu aku membencimu.. setahun lalu aku merasa kasihan terhadapmu, karna meninggalnya orang tua mu , tapi tiba-tiba orang tua mu dan orang tuaku telah merencanakan masa depan kita! Dan dari situ aku muak melihatmu!" ucap kyuhyun dengan tatapan lurus kedepan

"kau kasihan dan muak kepadaku?" tanya minnie sambil menitikkan air mata.

"bukan kah kau terlalu kejam cho kyuhyun, kau bahkan seorang artis dengan prilaku baik di depan tv... tapi kau begitu kasar ketika kau di kehidupan nyatamu !" ucap minnie sambil membuka pintu mobil, namun tangan minnie di tahan oleh kyuhyun

"baiklah aku minta maaf, aku akan setuju untuk menikah denganmu... tapi dengan perjanjian setelah itu kita bercerai !" ucap kyuhyun

"mwo? Bahkan aku lebih muak melihatmu cho kyuhyun !" ucap staktis minie dengan menghempaskan tangan kyuhyun dan menitikkan banyak air mata.

Kyuhyun pun hanya terpatung di tempatnya , melihat sungmin membalikkan kata-katanya.

Baru setengah jalan minnie keluar dari mobil kyuhyun ,tiba-tiba

"bbuughhh..."

Minnie pingsan di depan sekolahnya, orang-orang yang melihat minnie pingsan mengerubuni minnie yang tergeletak, dan kyuhyun yang melihat itu segera memakai topi dan kacamatanya , lalu ia keluar dari mobil dan mengangkat minnie masuk kedalam mobil

*rumah sakit*

"eungg.." eluh minnie sambil membuka kedua matannya , ia bingung mengapa ia bisa sampai di rumah sakit

"eomma... appa..!" ucap minnie

"ne chagi ...kami disini"

"bagaimana bisa aku disini?" tanya minnie

"kyuhyun yang membawamu kesini, dia begitu cemas tadi sampai ia menelfon kami, tapi dia tidak bisa menemanimu karna dia harus ada syuting drama" ucap heechul

"kau jangan terlalu stress minnie-ah... dan pola tidurmu harus di perbaikki, kau terkena anemia ,dan kekurangan cairan " ucap hankyung

"minnie-ah... kami putuskan kalian akan menikah minggu depan" ucap heechul

"eommeonim... apa tidak bisa pernikahan itu di hilangkan?" tanya minnie

"pernikahan itu buka permintaan kami minnie-ah, tapi permintaan orang tuamu" ucap heechul

"aku setuju dengan pernikahan itu" ucap sebuah suara dari pintu kamar rumah sakit

"gomawo anakku" rangkul hankyung

"aku sudah bicarakan ini dengan sungmin, bahwa kami setuju untuk menikah minggu depan" ucap kyuhyun, sedangkan minnie yang masih shock masih terdiam .

*kyumin wedding*

Pernikahan kyuhyun dan sungmin di selenggarakan begitu sederhana namun glamour, pernikahan ini hanya di hadiri oleh keluarga besar kyuhyun dan beberapa staff kantor appa kyuhyun, pernikahan ini di tutupi karna mengingat kyuhyun seorang actor dan sungmin seorang siswi SMA.

Kyuhyun yang menunggu di altar pernikahan menunggu kehadirang sungmin untuk masuk kedalam gereja . selangkah demi selangkah sungmin masuk kedalam ruangan pernikahan di dampingi oleh hankyung,pakaian dres panjang dan putih terjuntai dari tubuhnya, rambut yang tersanggul di sertai mahkota kecil yang menghiasi rambutnya membuat sungmn terlihat benar-benar cantik, semua orang yang hadir memuji kecantikan sungmin , tidak terkecuali kyuhyun yang juga terpatung melihat wanita cantik yang datang menghampirinya,minnie pun tersenyum kearah kyuhyun dan kyuhyun pun juga membalas senyuman sungmin .

"jagalah dia kyuhyun-ah... sampai akhir khayatmu " ucap hankyung sambil menyerahkan tangan sungmin kepada kyuhyun

"ne appa ... aku akan menjaganya" ucap kyuhyun sambil menatap sungmin.

Mereka berdua pun berdiri sejajar di atas altar dengan di hadapkan dengan seorang pastur yang akan mengsah kan pernikahan mereka

"cho kyuhyun... apakah kau bersedia menikah dengan lee sungmin ,menjaganya , mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya pastur

"aku bersedia " ucap kyuhyun tanpa senyum sedikitpun ,sungmin yang melihat wajah kyuhyun tampak terdiam dan sedih

"lee sungmin,,, apakah kau bersedia menikah dengan chi kyuhyun , menjaganya , mencintainnya sampai mau memisahkan kalian?" tanya pastur lagi

"aku bersedia " jawab minnie .

"dengan ini kalian kami nyatakan sah sebagai suami istri... dan memperlai pria boleh mencium mempelai wanita " ucap pastur

Kyuhyun pun membalikkan tubuh minnie agar menghadapnya dan membuka renda di wajah sungmin , kyuhyun lalu menyentuh dagu sungmin dan mencium bibir pink sungmin . sungmin yang merasakan bibir kyuhyun hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya.

*apartemen kyumin

"apa semua ini eomma dan appa yang menyiapkan ini semua?" tanya minnie

"chankaman !" ucap kyuhyun terkejut

" waeyo kyu?" tanya minnie

"ige mwoya ! apartemen sebesar ini kamar hanya satu?" ucap kyuhyun

" apa kita harus pindah apartemen?" tanya minnie

"tidak usah ! malam ini kau tidur disini saja, malam ini aku akan keluar !" ucap kyuhyun sambil pergi meninggalkan minnie

"kau mau kemana?" tanya minnie sambil mengikuti langkah kyuhyun

Namun kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan minnie , bahkan ia terus berjalan keluar tanpa pamit kepada minnie , sedangkan minnie hanya terpatung di ambang pintu apartemen sambil menatap sosok kyuhyun yang semakin hilang.

Pagi harinya ...

Hari ini sungmin kembali kesekolah seperti biasanya

"lee sungmin ...!" panggil seseorang dan...

"greebbb" seseorang memeluknya dari belakang

"yesung-ssi !" ucap minnie ketika ia tahu bahawa yesung memeluknya dari belakang , dengan gerakan cepat minnie melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak minnie

"wae?" tanya polos yesung

"yesung-ssi kita baru saling kenal seminggu yang lalu, dan aku bukan pacarmu..!" ucap minnie kesal

"hahahhaa... ayolah ... aku Cuma bercanda minnie-ah " jawab yesung sambil tertawa

"yesung-ah.. minnie-ah ..! bagaimana hari ini kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan?" tanya donghae

"benarkah? Tapi... apa tidak mengganggu skejul yesung?" tanya minnie

"kwinchana... sepulang sekolah aku free 3jam..." jawab yesung

*sepulang sekolah

"okee ladies! Kemana kita?" tanya yesung sambil memakai selt belt mobil

"myeongdong!" teriak donghae yang duduk di belakang, sungmin yang mendengar teriakan gembira donghae hanya bisa tertawa imut melihatnya

Mereka pun mengelilingi daerah myeongdong dengan alunan musik dari dalam mobil sporty yesung , berbagai makanan yang mereka beli berserakkan di atas mobil yesung.

"yesung-ssi..! bisa kah kita berhenti di toko itu?" ucap minnie

"wae? Kau mau beli ice cream?" tanya yesung

"eung!" jawab minnie

Yesung pun menepikan mobilnya

"biar aku saja yang turun, jika kau yang turun akan sangat bahaya , kau kan artis !" ucap sungmin sambil turun dari mobil yesung.

"annyeonghaseyo ahjumma " sapa akrab minnie pada pemilik toko

"aiigoo... minnie-ah ! apa kau mau beli ice cream?"

"ne ahjumma, ice cream seperti biasa 3 ya" ucap minnie

"arraseo... chankamman" ucap ahjumma tersebut sambil meninggalkan minnie

Minnie pun melirik kearah mobil yesung , seutas senyum mewarnai bibirnya karna betapa lucunya mereka di dalam mobil yesung.

"ini minnie-ah !"

"gamsahabnida ahjumma " balas minnie sambil membungkukkan badannya dan pergi keluar.

Minnie pun membeku saat ia melihat sebuah mobil yang ia sangat kenal tengah berada berhenti di lampu merah tepat di hadapannya, tampak seorang kyuhyun bersama seorang yeoja.

"astaga kyuhyun-ah!"

"bbugghh..."

~TBC~


End file.
